


Exotic Meals

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys' cooking and the ingredients he uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Meals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

The Torchwood team were sat in the boardroom after a day of nothing but rift alert after alert, each trying to rest a bit while Jack debriefed them. Gwen sighed, she didn’t believe that she had to sit through this, as much as she loved Jack this debriefing was boring and all she wanted to do was get home to Rhys, he was cooking her a meal, one of the few things he was good at.

“Jack”, Gwen cut in, “Can I go? Rhys is expecting me, he’s cooking something exotic for dinner tonight.”

At that Ianto let out a snort, Gwen quickly rounding on him, “What? Rhys’ cooking is amazing, don’t criticise him.”

Ianto held his arms up in surrender and Jack sighed before telling her that she could go, something everyone else seemed to resent, she was no good at her job, but always got what she wanted. ‘Oh well’, Ianto thought, ‘At least she’ll get her ‘exotic’ meal’. He let out a short burst of laughter at the thought of the things that Rhys had collected from the swamp earlier that day.


End file.
